The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Prosthetic joints can reduce pain due to arthritis, deterioration, deformation, and the like. Prosthetic hip joints often include a femoral component that is fixed to the patient's femur and an acetabular cup that is fixed within the patient's pelvis. More specifically, the femoral component can include a distal stem that extends into the patient's resected femur and a proximal body having a rounded head that is received within the acetabular cup. The head can articulate within the cup so as to moveably couple the femoral component within the acetabular cup. While traditional hi arthroplasty has achieved relative success in terms of results and patient satisfaction, a need exists to provide additional refinement of acetabular cup placement and implant orientation to facilitate more active lifestyles.